In Fucking Need of Relief
by Mugen7
Summary: After a pestilent back and forth, Kokonoe needs somethin' to take the edge off. [Blue Compendium].


_**BB Randoms #003**_

* * *

**Terumi: **Roses are red, violets are blue, I have five fingers, the middle one's for you.

* * *

**_\- ref: someecards._**

* * *

**In Fucking Need of Relief**

**Written by Mugen7**

* * *

"So stupid," it had been a long and trying day for her. "Waste of my damn time!"

Kokonoe was scheduled for a face-to-face interview in the morning at a 'trusted' international firm for a STEM job. A temporary work placement, but the company was the only one (within a short list) that got back to her. Plus the pay was good; stellar.

She arrived at her designated facility early, so early that she'd been waiting for the receptionist to get themselves sorted. Luckily for her, and a small group of early arrivals that came after herself, Kokonoe didn't have to wait long till she was escorted to the recruitment room. But before she could get right into the one-to-one, she had to be sorted through a 'checkpoint' where a working hour and start date were to be selected, to which she would then have to be seen to by an available member of personnel who would go over a preliminary check of the documentation she was requested to bring in. Straightforward; she had everything validated and packed the night prior.

... Mhm. Mhmhmhmhmhmhmhm. No, no, no. Nothing had been straightforward _at all_.

"If they wanted it then they should've said so from the bloody get-go!"

_Apparently_, Kokonoe didn't have everything. Well, technically she did, but not _everything_. See, what the stern-faced gentleman with a bowl cut and round stomach saw fit to enlighten her on, was that she needed photocopies of everything that identified her. Now, Kokonoe, like so many others, does not like to have her time wasted. If she does so herself then that's fine. But other people doing so is likely to cause a fucking problem.

"Wait. So there was no mention of it beforehand?"

"_None_ whatsoever."

Contrary to how haphazard she may appear at times (which tends to be often), Kokonoe likes to be efficient. At the beginning of the week prior she had received confirmation of her registration and details of what precisely needed to be brought in with her for her appointment. She read the short list sent to her by one email, and the extensive roll within the _Terms of Engagement_ from another, and _neither_ of them (_Not. A. One_) made any mention of proof of identity needing to be photocopied.

"If copies are so mandatory then common sense would tell you to make sure people are informed of that ahead of time and not on the fucking day!" she wasn't the only applicant to face this issue. In fact a very large sum were in the same boat as her; that alone should speak for itself.

"So what happened next?"

After a brief (and bitter from her end) back and forth of her telling the man that, no, there was absolutely no mention of photocopying, and him being adamant that they're indeed compulsory... Kokonoe left. She first made an irksome journey home, only to remember that her all-in-one printer is out of commission, thus forcing her to make a detour over to Litchi who came through for her.

"Bless that hot Asian."

Once she finished printing out copies of her passport, National Insurance, and latest bank statement with proof of her current living address, and double-checking and triple-checking that she did in fact have both the originals and their duplicates, Kokonoe power-walked back to the station to catch two rides _back_ to the firm.

She strode into the centre, back up to the recruitment room, and _thankfully_ got seen to by someone else at the checkpoint. Unfortunately, because of her having to leave in the first place, she lost out on the start date she originally wanted.

"Did you at least get the job in the end?"

Her sigh is a long, and tiresome one, "Yeah."

Ideally, Kokonoe would prefer to have a job where she was politely ignored and left to her own devices with little interruption, alongside unlimited access to the Net, sweets, and coffee.

"So basically everything you already have here."

But she doesn't have that luxury at present. Working for a company requires common interactions with people, which she isn't all that keen on (if her last job had anything to say about it). Being friends with co-workers is like owning a pet tiger. It sounds fun in theory, but you're left constantly wondering when it'll turn on you.

"Would you rather have a tiger eat you or a lion?"

"I'd rather the tiger ate the lion."

Then again, she can agree that teamwork is important... Helps to put the blame on those who rub you the wrong way later on.

"Or you could just make a cup of tea. Or coffee."

"Why?"

"So you can pour it on the lap of whoever pisses you off."

If co-workers weren't to be the problem then it'd definitely be the higher-ups. Organizations are like trees full of monkeys at different levels. To those looking down from the top, they'll see a bunch of smiling faces. And those looking up from below would see nothing but assholes.

"Well you've got plenty of time to do whatever before you have to deal with any assholes."

Yeah. Plenty of time to dilly-dally and do God knows what with all the free time she now has.

"Just what I need." She drawls.

Kokonoe hoped to make a straight journey home after finishing her business at the firm a second time. That is until she ran into her aunt who kept her out for hours on end, burning daylight as she spoke with her usual chipper tone whilst leading her astray with her horrible sense of direction.

"Good grief."

Kokonoe groans, "She's too troublesome to deal with at times."

"Why didn't you try to take off early then?"

"You know how my aunt gets when she's around the people she likes in particular."

A short sound of agreement follows.

"Plus I... didn't wanna be rude."

"Awwww."

"Shut up."

By the time Kokonoe arrived home it was completely dark out. She was deadbeat, and certain that her feet would form blisters if left unchecked.

Following a shower that she barely managed to stay coherent through, Kokonoe, at last, retired to the bedroom, where she now sits on Ragna's lap in a fresh pair of underwear, sharing his sweater, with her face tucked against his chest.

"Knowing you, you didn't eat jack for the whole day."

Not proper food, no. But she did drink water, something she usually only gets enough of when home because _someone_ isn't tolerating her only downing caffeine and sodas all day and night.

"You want anythin'?"

She pops her head out from below the neckline of his sweater. "Just for you to sit still and keep hugging me."

Ragna smirks, "Doable."

Kokonoe purrs in delight as she's brought in closer, the bareness of their torsos being felt more intimately than moments ago.

"Better?"

"Mmhmm." Amazing how the simple act of hugging can work wonders on a person's mood; just takes being embraced from the right individual to melt all your troubles away.

"Hm?" Ragna looks down at the cat-woman as she stares up him intently. "What's with the face?"

"... I can go for some right now."

"Go for wha-?" Kokonoe cuts in, yanking Ragna down to press their lips together, her limbs tightly winding themselves around him as her hips gyrate intensely with a hot grind.

Ragna moans between the clasping of their lips and the fighting of their tongues, quickly throbbing to full mast thanks to Kokonoe's artful hip routine, emoting a low, pleasure-filled growl as she claws him. "All night long, eh?"

"Till the break of dawn," she replies, working with him to remove their clothes. "We ain't gonna stop."

Cuddle naked and freak each other on and on? Yeah... she doesn't need anything else.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
